Sincroid
=Details= A synthetic robot humanoid with a complex artificial intelligence program. Exellis is the Master Prototype Sincroid from which all other Sincroids derive from. =Story= Creation of the Sincroids "Sarvo Halos created Prototype Sincroid Exellis along with countless other Mechanoid based lifeforms throughout the history of Glyos and holds many secrets about what is really going on."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/09/predecessors-bonker.html "The original Sincroids created by Sarvo Halos were awoken under mysterious circumstances on Metran, shortly after the end of the Old War. Very select elements from Sarvo's early archeological discoveries factored into each prototype Sincroid's design."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/03/the-quallerran-part-2.html Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpts "With the power to travel through the Edge of Space and anywhere, the Traveler (Pheyden) sees all. These visions concerns a dangerous life forms calling themselves the Lost Sincroid Army. These hardened soldiers believe that their leader, the Sincroid called Exellis, is still alive believed somewhere in the Glyos System. Where is Exellis? Rechlen, for once, would be surprised by the answer." ... "They will bring him back... all hail Exellis! As acting sub-commander of the Lost Sincroid Army, Nobotos lives by this creed. For the return of Proto-Sincroid Exellis has been foretold for thirteen generations, but searching the Glyos System inside and out has yet to reveal his location. All the soldiers in the Lost Sincroid Army are almost identical. Being directly descended from Exellis gives them many special abilities, but they are also subject to corrupted programs." The Noboto Mission "In Rechlen and Aves, Noboto is a prototype Sincroid that is dispatched by the Lost Sincroid Army to find a way through the Edge of Space - with the hope of locating their missing leader, Exellis. The RA version of Noboto sets out on this mission piloting a special Sarvonic Gendrone (Gobon), which helps regulate Noboto's unstable prototype body. Due to his ability to manifest something called the "Phanost Effect", Noboto is able to reach into the Edge of Space, but only through a tethered phantom version of himself. Believe it or not this weirdness was all laid out back in 2004!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-noboto.html Repoclaimer "Designed to capture and return rogue Sincroids to their manufacturer when called upon, the Repoclaimers are specifically built to counter a Sincroid's natural abilities. Mysterious in origin, very few are known to exist but their performance in "repossessing" Sincroids is nearly flawless. When a Sincroid's master has not paid in full, the Sarvoser Department on the Capital Planet Metran sends these hulking interlopers to do their bidding and bring back their property. The fact that Sincroids are sentient beings does not matter to a Repoclaimer - it will not stop until the mission is completed, unless of course a way to destroy one is discovered. Because the Repoclaimers are reluctant to travel to the desolate world of Issaris, many renegade Sincroids make the journey there when on the run. The reason for the Repoclaimers hesitation in pursuing their targets to this ravaged world is unknown, but is considered very fortunate by their prey."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/01/repoclaimer.html =References= Category:Sincroids